


Oriented

by unwindmyself



Series: curious shapes shift in the dark [92]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bellefleur girls hash out the details of where they stand in reference to Nora's sex talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oriented

**Author's Note:**

> Part five, "Slow Love."

Willa drives the girls home after the meeting and they’re all quiet and still with the effort not to read each other’s minds.  Braelyn kisses Willa goodbye and the others wave politely, but they’re subdued.

“You have a nice time?” Andy calls from the living room as his daughters all troop in, talking over the sounds of Terry turning the volume down on the TV news.  All of the adults are gathered around, but none of the kids except baby Mikey are present.

“Yeah,” they chorus half-heartedly, hoping that will be enough to satisfy the adults’ inquisitive natures.  

It’s not, if the way they keep staring is any indication.

“Pam wanted our help pickin’ paint,” Charlaine lies, because while that would never happen their adults don’t know that and it’s an easier story than “Nora was doing a sex education course for us.”

“For their vampire bar?” Arlene sniffs.

“No, for their vampire sex dungeon,” Braelyn sasses, flouncing out of the room and up the stairs.

Charlaine and Adilyn hurry after, feeling like it’s the thing to do, but Danika dallies to smile apologetically and says, “She’s just kidding,” before following.

The door to their room is shut and locked and all of them have kicked their shoes off and dropped their purses before Charlaine announces, “So that was some shit, huh.”

“Yeah,” Danika agrees, flopping down in the desk chair.  “Kinda heavy, kinda a lot to take in at once.”

“Guys, I think I’m demi,” Adilyn blurts out, easing onto her bed.

Braelyn and Charlaine and Danika all shrug at each other.  “That kinda makes sense, yeah,” Braelyn says.

“Yeah?” Adilyn asks, looking startled by how casually this is said.

“Yeah,” Braelyn agrees, ticking points off on her fingers.  “You didn’t have nearly so sexy a sexy dream as the rest of us did when we all had sexy vampire blood dreams.  You don’t give a shit about flirtin’ with randoms and you’re honestly pretty shit at it when you even try. You haven’t really had a crush on anyone like the rest of us have, ‘cept kinda Devi, and even her you mostly just think she’s interesting and pretty and you wanna be better friends with her.”

Adilyn frowns. “You’d figured that all out?”

“Well, I didn’t know the word till tonight, none of us did,” Braelyn says, “but kinda.  Y’know, from what I get readin’ your mind and stuff, even though I know I’m not supposed to do that most of the time ‘less you say it’s okay.”

“Huh,” Adilyn mumbles.  “What about the rest of you?”

“Kinda,” Danika echoes.

“Yeah,” Charlaine says, and plops down next to her sister.  “Adilyn Emilia Bellefleur, why’d you feel weird about tellin’ us this till now?” she asks solemnly.  “We’re your sisters.  We’ve got your back no matter what.”

“I dunno,” Adilyn says.  “It’s like, I know it’s not weird that Devi an’ Rhys are ace, but I didn’t feel exactly that but then again I didn’t feel exactly not that, and I guess I was just worried that maybe it wasn’t right that I be ‘cause of fairy… stuff.”

“I don’t know if that’s even relevant, honestly probably it isn’t, you could maybe ask Nora but I dunno how much she could tell you about fairy inclinations,” Danika declares, “but in case it is you’re just as much human as you are fairy, right?  Half and half.”

“Yeah, sorta true,” Adilyn chuckles. “But I know y’all feel… I dunno, more sexual than I do, I guess, I wasn’t sure you’d get it.  I only barely get it.  It’s not really straightforward or somethin’ they talk about on TV a lot, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Danika says, wrinkling her nose.  “Hey, you’re farther along than me, even after all that explanation tonight I don’t know where the fuck I stand about this kinda stuff.”

“I think a good way that I was thinkin’ about it the other night with Lisa is about fake people,” Braelyn suggests.  “Like, who would you rather do, Daenerys Targaryen or Robb Stark?”

“Jon Snow,” Charlaine says immediately.  “Totally Jon Snow.”

“I wasn’t askin’ you,” Braelyn teases.  “But that’s helpful, sorta.  So you’ve got Char at one end of the spectrum, wantin’ Jon Snow more, and you’ve got me at the other, and I totally wanna do Dany.  Possibly Dany and Doreah at the same time, I dunno.  That’d be hot.  And Adi…”

“I wouldn’t mind eventually kissing Sansa Stark once we’d gotten to know each other really well,” Adilyn offers.  “She’s sweet.  I’d wanna take care of her and I bet she wouldn’t mind takin’ it really slow.”

“So there’s that,” Braelyn nods.

Danika shrugs.  “Can I think about it and get back to you?” she asks.

“Yeah, ‘course,” Braelyn says.  “But Char, I’m guessin’ that’s your way of sayin’ your mostly straight, probably?”

“Yeah, probably,” Charlaine agrees.  “Boys are cute.  I totally wanna kiss one soon.”

“The Cleary boys’re available,” Danika teases.

“Oh my god no,” Charlaine exclaims. “They’re like, basically our brothers.  Also, ew.”

“Agreed,” Braelyn and Adilyn chorus.

“I think I know them well enough to know I’d never,” Adilyn says.

“Insofar as I like boys occasionally, they’re literally the opposite of my type,” Braelyn says.  “And insofar as I mostly like girls, they’re literally the opposite of my type even more.”

“I was kinda hopin’ Antoine would be into it,” Charlaine continues.  “I mean, he’s pretty hot, right?  But apparently that’s a no-go, probably.”

“He still might wanna have sex eventually?” Adilyn suggests.  “I mean, ‘less he’s ace-aro, I guess, but it’d be worth lookin’ into.”

“Not for my first time!” Charlaine squeals.  “I mean, nothin’ wrong with it, power to him, but I wanna lose it to someone I’m, like, _with_ , y’know?”

The other three nod.  “Connection,” Adilyn agrees.  “Kinda my wheelhouse, I guess.”

“Right,” Charlaine says kindly.  “But y’know, our hypothetical levels are different.  You _need_ connection, I just sorta would prefer it in some situations.”

“That’s a good way of lookin’ at it,” Adilyn says.

“Gosh,” Braelyn exclaims, suddenly breaking out grinning.  “We’re so grown up with our intelligent discussions of sexuality and stuff.”


End file.
